


Just Desserts

by fearme_idoballet (dumblonde64)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crack, Food eating competitions, Gen, It's self insert as in it's me but idk how t tag that so I'm saying "reader", Maybe - Freeform, and using the prize money to secure your revenge, eat the rich, eating of entire candy houses, is that a metaphor?, it can be you too if you want!, like seriously this is crack, triumphing over evil via food eating competitions, turns out the witch and Hansel were in kahoots all along, written in first person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblonde64/pseuds/fearme_idoballet
Summary: Once day while walking in the woods, you come across a delicious-looking candy house. Instantly, you devour it. What follows is a beautiful story of friendship, betrayal, attempted fratricide, and triumph over evil by way of professional food eating competitions.
Relationships: Hansel & Witch, Reader & Gretel
Kudos: 5





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept meaning to write more -- I have a whole outline for the story -- but it just wasn't happening, so I decided to just post what I have to sort of force me to get on with it.
> 
> I'd say I hope you enjoy, but that would be a lie. 
> 
> I hope this deeply confuses and disturbs you. 
> 
> \-- Ceci <3

I nonched and I cronched and I ate the house to the ground.

The witch, Hansel, and Gretel all stared at me in shock.

“You just ate an entire house!” Gretel blurted.

“I know,” I said, feeling extremely proud of myself.

She stared at me for a long moment.

“I think I have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try my best to finish this. I have so many WIPs in my google doc -- actual fics, not weird ass crack -- but the only thing I manage to finish enough to post are short crack fics. Hopefully, if I do enough crack fics, I can get in a mental state to actually post something. We'll see.
> 
> Also Famke if you're reading this, show yourself, you coward.


End file.
